


Little Pink Vibrator

by ShipMistress



Series: The Sex Toy Advent Calender [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, PWP, sex toy advent calender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress
Summary: Day One of the Sex Toy Calender. A small pink vibrator is the cause of some quick fun before work.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Sex Toy Advent Calender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038321
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Little Pink Vibrator

**Author's Note:**

> This story might or might not have been inspired by RL elements.

"So, what's in it?"

Astrid all but pounced on Hiccup, trying to look over his bare shoulder at the small box in his hand. It was black and had 'one' written in shiny golden letters on its side. 

"I haven't opened it yet," came his amused reply. "It's _or_ calendar, so I waited for you."

Astrid hummed, beaming. She’d hurried through her bathroom routine to get to this little box faster. 

Usually, she was annoyed by all the forced Christmas feelings everywhere, starting with the first festive chocolates back _in August._ But over the last three weeks or so, she’d waited with anticipation for December, 1st, bouncing with excitement. Of course, she and Hiccup could have opened the little boxes for their sex toy advent calendar earlier already… but that would have felt like cheating. 

“Do you want to open it?” Hiccup held the box up for her, amusement clear in his crooked grin and the way one of his eyebrows was raised. He knew just too well how impatient she could be.

“Oh, just get it open already, I wanna seeeeee~”

Laughing, Hiccup fumbled with the paperback flaps. With his nimble fingers, he was better suited for his anyway; Astrid would just have torn it open. 

About a minute later, Hiccup held up their first advent toy for her to see. 

“That’s almost… cute,” Astrid commented, smirking. 

It was a bright pink dildo of the size of her palm, maybe a little longer. One end had a slightly curved tip with a flat head and on the other end was a lid to screw it open, probably for a batterie. 

Hiccup chuckled. “Yeah, it’s not exactly the biggest vibrator we have.”

“It still might come in handy,” Astrid mused. She put a finger to her lips, thinking, then snatched the little vibe from his hand and darted off toward the kitchen. Rummaging through a drawer, she fished out a fitting batterie and then returned to her boyfriend, getting the vibe ready on her way. 

“So, what’s on your mind? You know we don’t have time to get too sidetracked, we both have work today.” Hiccup watched her curiously, his eyebrow still raised. 

“I know, I know. I’m just testing something.” 

She turned the lid a little further into the _On_ position, her eyes widening as the little darling started to vibrate in her hand. For its size, it was surprisingly strong. 

Then, without a warning, she reached down and pressed the vibe to Hiccup’s groin. He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut in an instant, and one of his hands grabbed at her shoulder for stabilisation. His cock – already hard; he obviously hadn’t been as unaffected by their fun calendar as he’d pretended to be – twitched against her hand and the vibrating toy, and Astrid smirked when after a _very_ short time a damp spot was forming at the front of his boxers. 

“Are you sure we don’t have time for _anything_ before we need to get to work?”

Hiccup let out a needy whine at her words, making her chuckle. Sometimes, he was so easy to play. 

She dropped to her knees, pulling down his pyjama bottoms and boxers in one go, and took a moment to admire his fully erect cock. Flushed red and with the thick vein at the underside pulsing in anticipation, he was a delicious sight. Astrid flicked the head with her tongue as another drop of precome oozed from the tip. Then, before Hiccup could come up with any logical argument about time or work, she took him into her mouth and pushed forward until he was deep in her throat. 

Having schooled her gag reflex into submission, she greatly enjoyed doing this whenever she got the chance. The way Hiccup gasped in surprise no matter how often she did it was just so exhilarating. And how his hand landed on the back of her head, massaging her scalp and groaning as she massaged pleasure into his cock, it made head pool between her legs as well. 

Not in the mood to drag it out, Astrid brought the still vibrating new toy up to drag it along his balls and then teased at his hole. As expected, that drew a chocked noise from him, his fingers tightening in his hair. 

“Ah- Astrid! I… I’m gonna. Oh, _FUCK!”_

He cursed when Astrid didn’t slow down at his warning but instead doubled her efforts, bobbing her mouth and sucking hard until he let out a deep groan, spilling down her throat and his knees nearly buckling.

“See? There was enough time after all,” Astrid said with a smirk as she pulled his bottoms back up and got back to her feet. 

“You’re… unbelievable,” he muttered in return, still catching his breath. 

“You knew what you were in for.” 

Chuckling, Hiccup pulled her into a kiss, not deterred in the slightest by the taste of himself on her tongue. Astrid hummed happily, her arms around his neck to hold him close for a little bit longer. But as it turned out, he had no intentions of backing away. 

Astrid yelped as he pushed her back and up against a wall, the vibrator suddenly in his hand and pushing between her legs. She moaned as the flat tip pressed against her clit; even through the fabric of her underwear, the sensation was intense.

“Two can play this game, Milady.” 

Hiccup’s voice rumbled into her ear. This alone was sometimes enough to make her weak in the knees, but the way he worked the toy against her sensitive nerves and how his mouth ghosted along her neck… A shiver ran down her spine, and she clutched at Hiccup’s bare shoulders, her fingernails certainly leaving marks there. Without her help, her hips moved to rub herself further against his hand and the little vibe, moaning and cursing at the same time. 

And, oh, he wasn’t playing fair! His head moved further down, his nose brushing aside the loose fabric of her shirt, and then his teeth were at her collarbone, nibbling and… and…

She shrieked when he bit at her collarbone, her orgasm crashing through her out of nowhere. One of his hands landed on her waist, stabilising her and it was all that kept her upright when her legs all but gave in. 

When her mind was slowly clearing again, Hiccup was still leaning against her chest, chuckling quietly. Astrid was torn between shoving him off for making fun of her or dragging him back to their bedroom to forget about work and–

“Okay, I admit, we had enough time after all,” he said, straightening. He leaned in for a soft kiss but pulled back far too soon for Astrid’s taste. “But now, we really need to get going. Either way, at least this first _window_ of our calendar was totally worth the anticipation.”

Ruefully accepting being something like a responsible adult, Astrid’s eyes wandered to where the other 23 boxes were waiting for them. “Agreed. And I can’t wait to see what awaits us tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say that I'm going to write a short like this for every day. But I can't promise that. We'll all just have to wait and see what my time and inspiration have to say.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this little tryst as much as Hiccup and Astrid did. ;)


End file.
